1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to apparatuses for lifting, moving, or otherwise transporting bales of hay.
2. Background Art
Various types of vehicles are frequently used to transport bales of hay. Vehicles used in the transport of hay typically include flatbeds or hay retrievers. As the name implies, flatbed vehicles usually include a truck with a flatbed that requires a forklift or other device to stack bales of hay on the flat bed before the bales of hay are transported. Hay retrievers typically include a bed that pivots from the truck frame to secure a fixed amount of hay bales in a stack before pivoting back to the truck frame. Hay retrievers, however, are limited to a specific number of hay bales present in a stack. Moreover, the structure of the bed in previous hay retrievers limits the pivoting movement of the bed, thus confining the functionality of the hay retriever to relatively few uses.